Hayffie - Sem arrependimentos
by F. Lovett
Summary: Eu não me arrependo de nada da noite passada.


O despertador toca exatamente às seis horas da manhã. Acordo, sobressaltada, lembrando-me no mesmo instante que dia é hoje. Só há uns cinco sobreviventes na arena e dois deles são nossos. Portia ficara de plantão na sala esta noite e, como não fui acordada durante a madrugada com algum grito dela, deduzi que até então tudo parece correr bem.

Talvez nem tudo.

Aparentemente, não apenas eu fui acordada com o barulho do despertador. Enquanto me estico para desativá-lo, sinto a mão de Haymitch passar pela minha cintura, puxando-me, devagar, de volta para a cama. Me assusto com o seu toque, pois algo me dizia que ele já havia ido embora durante a noite. Mordo o lábio e sinto-me corar um pouco antes de deixar o meu corpo voltar a me deitar. Ele me abraça e encosta os lábios na minha nuca, provocando-me arrepios. Sua mão passeia pelo meu corpo, sob a camisa que eu havia pego dele na noite anterior, antes de cairmos no sono.

\- Bom dia – ele sussurra no meu ouvido antes de se afastar e começar a se vestir. Mordo o lábio e me viro para observá-lo enquanto ele veste cada peça de roupa. Aproveito o tempo em que ele colocada cada peça enquanto a última está comigo, refrescando a minha memória com tudo que aconteceu na noite passada.

Haymitch estende o braço na minha direção, pedindo a camisa. Faço cara de poucos amigos antes de começar a desabotoá-la. Peço meu robe e logo ele o pega, me entregando. Troco de roupa e entrego sua camisa, um pouco relutante. Ela estava bastante confortável. Ele parece ter percebido e acaba deixando escapar uma breve risada com o que vê.

\- Espero que Portia esteja tirando um cochilo – ele comenta após terminar de se vestir.

\- Isso eu não garanto, mas... - digo enquanto me levanto da cama - se tivermos sorte...

Me encaminho até a porta do quarto, esperando que o resto do andar esteja deserto. Abro a porta e ponho metade do corpo para fora, procurando algum sinal de vida por perto. O corredor, pelo menos, apresenta um silêncio sem igual. Da sala, o barulho distante da TV ligada é notável. Arrumo o robe no meu corpo e caminho a passos lentos até a sala, esperando encontrar uma Portia adormecida. Mas ela parece bem acordada. Quando estou a menos de dez passos, ela me cumprimenta.

\- Bom dia, Effie – ela diz, ainda virada para a TV. Nela, posso ver Katniss e Peeta ainda vivos e isso acaba gerando um grande alívio em mim.

\- Ótimo dia, Porta! - respondo, entusiasmada por vê-los ali. - Acho que dessa vez vamos conseguir, não é? - levo as minhas mãos até a sua peruca azul quando Portia desata a contar o que ocorrera durante a noite até o ponto em que ela acabou cochilando. Enquanto ela se empolga com os relatos, dou de ombros, e vejo Haymitch aguardando para sair do meu quarto. Faço um sinal com a cabeça e ele segue rapidamente para o seu. Um suspiro me escapa e torço para que Portia acabe não ouvindo. Mas ela ignora, provavelmente acreditando que meu alívio seja apenas pelos nossos tributos.

Não consigo prestar atenção em tudo que ela me diz. Minha cabeça está muito longe dali. Na verdade, não tão longe. Ela está na noite passada, quando, num grande desespero em acreditar que perderíamos tão perto do final, desmanchei em lágrimas e Haymitch foi o único que soube como me acalmar. Está naquele instante em que o seu abraço era o único lugar onde eu gostaria de estar, enquanto ele murmurava coisas engraçadas para me fazer rir. Está nos olhares desconfiados de Cinna e Portia enquanto eu me sentia perdida em sensações quando Haymitch me abraçou. Já estávamos um pouco mais próximos nos últimos tempos, mas não assim. Não até agora.

Portia provavelmente passou um pouco de tempo falando sozinha até que eu voltasse a mim. Deixei que falasse mais um pouco até eu rumar de volta para o meu quarto e me arrumar para o grande dia que ainda estava começando. Os jogos ainda não tinham finalizado, mas todos estávamos confiantes que dessa vez conseguiríamos. Isso foi fácil de perceber quando Portia tagarelava no sofá.

Assim que fico pronta, volto à sala e vejo que ao menos Cinna já está lá. Haymitch provavelmente aproveitou e dormiu mais um pouco. Penso em ir até a porta do seu quarto e bater até acordá-lo, mas dispenso essa possibilidade.

\- Effie Trinket com maquiagem básica! - Cinna observa quando chego à sala da TV. - Acho que esse é realmente o nosso ano!

\- Não é nada demais, Cinna – tento me defender, mas sabendo que ele está certo em ser um momento raro.

\- Algum motivo especial?

Abro a boca para responder, mas sou interrompida pelo barulho de uma porta sendo aberta. Haymitch sai pelo corredor como se esse fosse o momento mais oportuno para aparecer. Seu olhar encontra o meu por um breve instante até que eu retorne ao questionamento de Cinna.

\- É para dar sorte – respondo, sabendo que não foi tão convincente quanto eu esperava.

Cinna deixa escapar um "hum" e lança um olhar para Haymitch antes de voltar a se concentrar na TV. Mordo o lábio, pensando se ele estaria desconfiado de alguma coisa e, em seguida, rumo para a cozinha, logo após dizer que preciso de um suco de morango.

Haymitch está encostado no balcão e há um cheiro forte de café. Franzo o cenho, tentando entender a cena bem na minha frente.

\- Você está tomando café? - indago. Em resposta, Haymitch ergue um pouco sua xícara e volta a dar mais um gole.

\- Não posso?

\- Pode – digo rapidamente. - É só que... é estranho.

Acreditando que essa conversa não venha a ter mais rumo, me afasto um pouco para ir até a mesa, onde está a jarra de suco de morango. Haymitch, porém, consegue ser um pouco mais rápido que eu. Ele segura a minha mão e me puxa de leve na sua direção. Ele faz com que eu me aproxime o suficiente para que suas mãos pousem na minha cintura, mantendo-me numa pequena distância.

\- Ei – ele diz. - Eu não me arrependo do que aconteceu ontem.

Um sorriso tímido surge nos meus lábios enquanto volto a me lembrar de tudo que aconteceu.

\- Eu também não - digo. Isso parece ter sido o que ele precisava ouvir para fazer o que queria desde que eu entrara na cozinha. Seus braços contornam a minha cintura, fazendo com que a distância entre os nossos corpos seja mínima. Então os seus lábios encontram os meus e, assim como na noite anterior, eles se confundem num profundo beijo. Ele me encaixa entre as suas pernas e mantém o aperto firme, enquanto saboreio o gosto de café que toma conta da sua boca.

Há algo estranho acontecendo e nós dois sabemos disso. É um estranho bom, se assim posso dizer. Penso nisso enquanto Haymitch desce os beijos pelo meu pescoço e inverte a posição, me encostando no balcão. Seguro os seus cabelos e mantenho os olhos fechados, em conflito comigo mesma enquanto quero estar aqui e ao mesmo tempo voltar à sala antes que alguém desconfie de alguma coisa.

\- Haymitch, a gente tem que voltar – digo quase num sussurro. Uma risada me escapa quando ele começa a passar a barba no meu pescoço, fazendo cócegas, mas logo ele para. Haymitch tomar um pouco de distância, apenas o suficiente para que possamos nos olhar. E há um breve momento de silêncio em que tento memorizar cada detalhe no seu rosto. - Isso é estranho, não acha? Eu e você... - interrompo a frase sabendo que ele entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Em resposta, ele mexe o canto do lábio num pequeno sorriso. Haymitch se aproxima novamente, mas dessa vez ele apenas sela rapidamente os lábios nos meus.

\- É sim – ele confirma, parando para me beijar novamente. - Então não estrague o clima, senhora narradora.

Uma risada me escapa quando ele se afasta para sair da cozinha. Lembro, então, do suco e me adianto em encher um copo para, pelo menos, disfarçar. Mas, ao fazer isso, sou atraída por alguns biscoitos sobre a mesa. Pego alguns e volto à sala de TV. Cinna e Portia ainda parecem um pouco silenciosos, o que me deixa um pouco desconfiada. Na TV, três tributos ainda estão vivos, sendo dois deles do Distrito 12. Meu coração enche de alegria só de imaginar que nossas chances esse ano são maiores do que qualquer outro ano desde que comecei a trabalhar aqui.

É quando anunciam que apenas um pode vencer. Meu estômago congela. De repente, toda aquela vontade de comer vai embora e a alegria se esvai. Estamos em vantagem, mas o adversário é um carreirista.

Os minutos viram horas até eles estarem cara a cara. Estamos todos sentados no sofá, Haymitch ao meu lado. Minha angústia é tanta que eu poderia roer minhas unhas postiças, por mais resistentes que elas sejam. Haymitch parece perceber minha inquietação e, sutilmente, segura a minha mão. Isso parece fazer um efeito instantâneo. Aperto sua mão como em agradecimento, mas não tiro os olhos da TV. Eles estão quase lá. Quase lá...

Então é como se fosse um sonho. A morte do carreirista, as amoras e o anúncio. Nossos dois tributos vivos! Vivos!

Todos nos levantamos do sofá quase de forma sincronizada, sem pensar em conter nossa alegria em finalmente termos os nossos vitoriosos. Haymitch, que ainda segurava a minha mão, aproveita e me puxa para um abraço. Encosto a cabeça no seu ombro, sentindo as lágrimas começarem a surgir em meio às nossas risadas. Fecho os olhos e inalo o seu cheiro antes de nos afastarmos novamente. Então Haymitch pousa suas mãos no meu rosto, fazendo-me olhar em seus olhos. Um impulso, instinto, faz com que ele traga o seu rosto na minha direção. Os nossos lábios se tocam num rápido beijo e então voltamos a nos separar. É quando nos damos conta do que fizemos e onde fizemos. Haymitch parece tão assustado quanto eu e, quando dou de ombros, me deparo com Cinna e Portia surpresos, mas não tanto quanto eu esperei vê-los agora.

\- Bem que eu desconfiei! - exclama, apontando para nós dois. - Toda essa "fofura" matinal de vocês dois...

Portia, por sua vez, termina de dar um gole no seu vinho.

\- Eu já sabia – ela diz. Todos olhamos para ela, aguardando mais explicações. - Eu passei a noite acordada, esqueceram? Não sou surda.

\- Como assim? - Cinna indaga. Sinto minha face queimar de constrangimento e troco um rápido olhar com Haymitch.

\- Eles transaram a noite toda – ela diz, voltando a encher sua taça, agindo naturalmente. Cinna, por sua vez, levanta as sobrancelhas.

\- Finalmente - é tudo que ele diz. Lanço a ele um olhar de indignação e ele parece se divertir com isso. Haymitch, então, vai buscar champanhe e mais taças na cozinha para que possamos comemorar melhor a vitória de Katniss e Peeta. Isso, porém, mais me pareceu uma tentativa de fuga para evitar mais comentários a respeito. Portia vai ao banheiro, então fico sozinha com Cinna na sala.

Há um breve momento em que o silêncio predomina o ambiente. Parece um pouco constrangedor de início. Mas logo Cinna quebra o silêncio.

\- Tem certeza do que está fazendo?

\- Acho que sim – respondo. Olho de relance para a cozinha e em seguida para Cinna novamente.

\- Vocês até que fazem um clichê, sabe? Daqueles casais que você sabe logo de cara que algum dia vão ter... sei lá... um rolo.

\- Um rolo – repito entre risos.

\- A não ser que você esteja pensando em algo mais sério.

\- Agora não, Cinna – rebato. - Apesar de conhecer o Haymitch há tanto tempo, por enquanto eu só quero saber até onde isso vai.

\- E o que seria "isso" para você?

Me demoro um pouco para respondê-lo. Meus pensamentos, então, me levam novamente até a noite passada e um sorriso escapa dos meus lábios.

Cinna não precisou de resposta. Ele já sabia o que era.


End file.
